1. Field of the Technology
The present disclosure relates generally to techniques for use in providing access to aggregator services for a mobile communication device via a wireless network, such as via a wireless local area network (WLAN) hotspot or similar environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile communication device may obtain communication services in wireless communication networks, such as wireless local area networks (WLANs) which are based on IEEE 802.11-based communication standards. Throughout operation, the mobile device may exit and enter many different WLANs. To assist in selecting from these networks, the mobile device may utilize a prioritized list of network identifications.
The mobile device may encounter a WLAN which may be a “hotspot” which provides a captive portal. Here, a user login or other user response will be required prior to the mobile device obtaining any useful services via the WLAN hotspot. With laptop computers, users often intend to use and “surf” the Internet, interacting with the keyboard of the laptop computer to invoke a Web browser application when desired. When the Web browser application is opened, the request is detected which causes a request for a server site to be sent in order to receive data of a desired website. However, the request is typically redirected by a WLANs hotspot for user login, after which the mobile device will obtain service, assuming the authentication is positive. For mobile devices which are intended primarily for voice telephony (e.g. cell phones), electronic mail (e-mail) communications, and/or other “push-type” data communications, login is also required.
The popularity of Internet access through WLANs hotspots has led to the emergence of a new kind of entity: a hotspot aggregator. A hotspot aggregator provides wireless Internet access to its customers by renting a WLAN connection to the Internet (i.e. the “WLAN hotspot”) from a plurality of hotspot owners (e.g. at coffee shops, hotels, and airports). In contrast to an ordinary telecommunications entity, a hotspot aggregator does not (necessarily) own the access networks, but rather relies on a network of independently-owned and operated WLANs hotspots. Examples of current hotspot aggregators are Boingo and iPass.
One or more aggregator services may be offered in a single WLAN hotspot and, in any given WLAN hotspot, some aggregator services may be made offered while others may not be. A WLAN hotspot may utilize only a single Set Service Identifier (SSID) for identification, and it may not be readily apparent to roaming mobile devices what particular aggregator service is provided in any particular WLAN hotspot. Traditionally, an aggregator provides client software to install in the mobile device to aid in finding the appropriate WLANs and signing in for service. Locally-stored directories of WLAN hotspot locations and details may be provided (e.g. which SSIDs are supported), which requires some type of network connection for updates. The existing ways of obtaining service are specific to each particular aggregator. For example, each WLAN hotspot may require a different way of logging in for access (e.g. different web sites for login).
Typically, after installation, conventional client software seizes and maintains control over the WLAN selection mechanism of the mobile device which is utilized for selecting and connecting to an appropriate WLAN. There is little flexibility for a conventional mobile device to be able to utilize multiple aggregator services in an easy and efficient manner.
Accordingly, what are needed are methods and apparatus which overcome these and other related deficiencies of the prior art. Other types of networks and devices may experience the same or similar deficiencies.